Kurama and Donny
by KuwabaraMikey17
Summary: Kurama and Donatello from the Ninja Turtles on adventures together!


Kurama and Don

The Transfer Part 1-Sonic X Adventure part 1

I don't own any characters

One Kurama and Donatello were experimenting on something

"Ok, ready, Kurama?" Don asks readily.

"Yes, Donatello," Kurama replies.

"Ok, ignition."

They started the machine

"Wow! It works." Don states excitedly.

"Now we work on my plants." Kurama replies.

"Sure, let me turn off the machine."

Before he turned off the machine a strange gem popped out

"Huh?" Don asks confused.

"What's wrong Donatello?" Kurama asks.

"What's this?"

"It looks like an emerald."

"Where did it come from?"

"I don't…"

All of a sudden the machine turned on and a Metarex came out and stole it from Don's hand

"Hey, what was that?" Don asks.

"Some kind of robot creature." Kurama replies.

"Let's follow it."

"That would the wise thing to do."

They both jumped through the machine

And landed on an another planet that was hot

"Phew that's hot!" Don pants.

"It's very hot." Kurama replies.

"I think it's about 102 degrees."

"You could be right."

"Hey, there's that thing that stole that emerald out my hand."

"Come on."

Donny and Kurama followed behind the Metarex and attacked it.

"I got it." Don exclaims.

"Well, we destroyed this thing in the process." Kurama replies.

"This is a strange color for an emerald."

"You're right emeralds are usually green apparently this one is white."

"A white emerald?"

"I'm guessing this is some kind of emerald."

Suddenly there was a burst of speed.

"What was that?" Don asks

"A burst of wind." Kurama replies

"Hey, guys, I found a Chaos Emerald." A familiar blue hedgehog states.

"You did! Where is it?" A familiar red echidna asks.

"In these guys hands."

"Who are you guys?" Don asks.

"I'm Sonic." Sonic introduces.

"And I'm Knuckles." Knuckles replies.

"Ok, you know what this thing is?" Don asks he shows the Chaos Emerald.

"Yeah, that's a Chaos Emerald." Sonic replies.

"A Chaos Emerald?"

"Does this emerald cause some chaos?" Kurama asks.

"Not this one by it self and it actually is one of the 7." Knuckles reply.

"So there are 7 of these?" Don asks.

"Apparently this is theirs." Kurama replies

"Who are you guys?" Knuckles ask.

"I'm Donatello I'm a ninja turtle." Don replies.

"I'm Shuichi Minamino but you can call me Kurama." Kurama introduces.

"Donatello and Kurama where did you two come from?" Sonic asks.

"Earth." Don replies

"That's where Chris is from!"

"Who's Chris?"

"One of our friends."

"Here they come now." Knuckles reply.

"Hey, Sonic did you find a Chaos Emerald?" Chris asks

"Yeah, they have it." Sonic replies.

"Wow! This is our second one."

"Second one?" Don asks.

"This is our first." A rabbit girl replies as shows blue one.

"So who are you? Are you Metarex?" A female pink hedgehog asks seriously.

"First of all, we are not Metarex! Secondly, what do these Metarex look like? Thirdly, I'm Donatello." Don replies

"And I'm Shuichi Minamino but you can call me Kurama." Kurama replies.

"The Metarex look these robot things." Chris replies.

"This thing?" Kurama asks showing the Metarex.

"Wow! You caught one and destroyed it."

"Well, it stole this Chaos Emerald from us." Don explains.

"More help that's good." An alien girl that look like a flower.

"You all must be Sonic and Knuckles's friends?" Kurama asks.

"Actually I'm Sonic's girlfriend, I'm Amy." Amy replies.

"I'm Cream that is Cheese he's a Chao." Cream replies as she point to herself then Cheese.

"I'm Chris." Chris replies

"I'm Cosmo." Cosmo replies.

Suddenly Sonic and friends' ship come and lands.

A yellow fox comes out come out.

"You guys found another Chaos Emerald." The Fox replies.

"This is Tails." Chris introduces.

"Hi!" Tails replies.

"Hi, do we need to watch for anything or anyone?" Don asks

"Dr. Eggman." Sonic replies

"Dr. Eggman?" Donny and Kurama ask.

Meanwhile Dr. Eggman was coming up with a scheme.

"So, Sonic and friends found another Chaos Emerald and they have some very tall new friends." Eggman states.

"It looks like they have." Beko the Robot replies

"What do we do Dr. Eggman?" Deko the other robot asks.

"What we always do try to steal the chaos emerald." Eggman replies.

Dr. Eggman always got a plan but I work with Rouge to her the… Bocoon states to himself.

"Hello." A bat states

"Rouge!" Bocoon states in shock.

"Do you know if there another chaos emerald?" Rouge replies.

"Yes, but Sonic and his friends have two new friends."

"What do these new friends look like?"

"One's a human, the other is a turtle."

"Another human and a turtle that makes it interesting now I have a plan tell this to Dr. Eggman."

She whispers in his ear.

He went to Eggman

"Dr. Eggman, I have an idea." Bocoon states.

"What is it Bocoon?" Dr. Eggman asks.

Bocoon whispers in his ear.

"That's a great idea I came up with." Dr. Eggman states.

"But it was my idea."

"Now, it's mine this I'll make Sonic and friend give up the chaos emerald."

Dr. Eggman laughs.

To be continued…


End file.
